


Order Of Succession

by Ancalimë (Cymbidia)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Foresight or Prescience?, Gen, Someone has to have connected the dots, The Decline Of Men, Uncomfortable Conversations, succession, Ëarnur is short for Ëarendur as in the Last King Of Arnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Ancalim%C3%AB
Summary: In the aftermath of the deaths of Ondoher, Artamir, and Faramir in rapid succession, third in line Ëarnil and the Steward Pelendur discuss Ëarnil’s ascension to the throne of Gondor, and the uncertain future of the kingdom.Written for Days 1 & 2 of B2MEM BingoG48: Ruling Stewards & N42: Ëarnil IICard #98: Gondorian history





	Order Of Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Love that the prompts I’ve gotten so far has pushed me away from my usual first age Noldor stuff and towards the Dúnedain who I’ve always wanted to explore more deeply. Resisting the urge to pick only Noldor and Fëanorian related cards was. Good and correct.

“I suppose,” Ëarnil said with some consternation, “that you will turn him away as a pretender.”

“It is for the best.” Pelendur was short with him today. None of them could have prepared for this. Not Ëarnil, who had been third in line, not Pelendur, who had expected to serve Artamir or Faramir, and not even Arvedui, who had asserted his claim but who, like the rest, did not really think it likely that Pelendur would decide in his favour.

“He __is__  related through Firiel,” Ëarnil settled his chin in his hand and looked upon Pelendur’s unhappy visage.

Pelendur set his pen in its holder and stared at Ëarnil with fathomless weariness.

“This is the Kingdom of Gondor,” he said crisply. “Not the Kingdom of Arnor, which has already failed. Arvedui is a king in name only. He rules over fewer subjects than one of our provincial lords. If I must find a replacement for the line that I have sworn to serve, I will do it from the line of Meneldil. You are my best and only competent choice.”

“Thank you for such high praise,” Ëarnil said insincerely. He looked through the windows at the garden outside.

Pelendur allowed him a moment of silence.

“Arnor has already failed, yes,” Ëarnil said carefully. “But I do not think, so far as I can guess, that Gondor will fall also. But I am afraid the upheaval upon us shall not end at my coronation.”

“These are trouble times we live in,” Pelendur dismissed the notion with a shrug, but his expression grew more troubled. They were both of them wise men, rich in the blood of Nùmenor. The pall that lingered over Ëarnil and his heir Ëarnur was difficult to miss. Ëarnil was the best and closest choice for King, but it seemed unlikely his line would last.

“I will do my best, regardless,” Ëarnil said, laying an irreverent hand upon the sceptre that sat on the table between the two of them. “And when my line also goes in the way of Ondoher’s and Valandil’s, I trust that yours will continue to serve Gondor as you always have.”

“I know my duty,” Pelendur said. “My liege,” he added pointedly.

“Do you really?” Ëarnil toyed with the sceptre. “The foresight of Men is limited. Why, I never thought to question why my wife named Ëarnur what she did. Did you know that it was short for Ëarendur? She told me that just yesterday, after you announced your decision.”

“An inauspicious name,” Pelendur said, “but Ëarendur’s line survives well enough.”

“In Arvedui, just as Ondoher survives in Fíriel. Just as Elros and Nùmenor survives in Gondor.” In lesser, dissipated, exiled branch lineages. Ëarnil took up the sceptre and weighed it in his hand. “Ah well, there is no use worrying. Time shall tell. But in the meanwhile, perhaps you should hold on to this.” He pressed the sceptre back into Pelendur’s hand. “Just until the coronation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last King of Arnor Ëarendur and Last King Of Gondor Ëarnur had variations on the same name and I refuse to believe that these high numenorean dudes who were supposedly wise didn’t cotton on to the fact that hey! The guy who took over the job after the last guy’s whole line met an unfortunate end has a kid whose name has some mighty bad connotations, especially in such a time of war and uncertainty!  
> Ps: this is fic number 4 that I wrote and posted today, on top of a longer fic that I finished up today as well. I can barely see the screen through my swollen and blurry eyes, please let me know if there are typos and proofreading errors, I physically can’t look at a screen any more tonight.


End file.
